Animagus
by Mignun
Summary: They found the ginger haired creature outside the smial, and the one thing that had to happen was for Kíli to fall in love with it. Armed with a lynx at their side, how will the creature impact the dwarves' fate on their quest? Ginny as Animagus. Eventual Ginny/Fíli.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't know why I'm writing this while I have another story to take care of. This little plot bunny just jumped into my head, and I needed to write it. Also, I just really wanted a Ginny story in the list of Hobbit/Harry Potter stories. I have yet to see a story where Ginny is apart of it. Hopefully this first chapter makes sense. Obviously her Animagus is mentioned, though more information is on the way.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. If I did, well, things would be changed in every book.

* * *

She didn't know how she managed to get to the Shire, but she was glad that she did. Starving and alone, the lynx trotted along the dirt pathway that led to many different smials. The Shire truly looked magnificent and downright homey. The problem was that she didn't fit in at all, and she knew that the first hobbit to look at her would either scream and run away or try to kill her with a farming tool. Oh, she knew the trouble she would get into gallivanting into such a place, but she had to try to find a nice place to stay. Bree-land was far from perfect, and she lost count how many times she was hunted by Men. So alone, starving, and a bit wet, the lynx continued her trek through the Shire, hoping to find a suitable place to relax.

So on she went through the night, trying to find a smial that happened to have some sort of food laying out in the open. After searching the fifth smial (and being chased by two dogs), the lynx came upon a smial on top of a large hill. She could smell the cooking fish and vegetables being made on the inside, making her mouth water. She pictured the food on a large plate, bigger than her, ready for her consumption. So engrossed by her vivid imagination, she failed to hear two heavy footfalls behind her.

"Look! It's a lynx!" one of the two dwarves shouted, alerting said lynx of their presence. Hair standing on end, the lynx whipped around and hissed at them. Both of the laughed, one of them unsheathing his sword in the process. At the faint glint of the sword, the lynx recoiled, used to the weapon chasing after her. "Aye, the pretty thing stopped when you took that out. Maybe they're not so stupid after all."

She huffed at his remark, making the dark haired dwarf stare at her in curiosity. "Fíli, did you see that?"

"See what?" the lighter haired dwarf asked, too busy aiming his sword at the small creature in front of him.

"Never mind," the companion said quickly, adjusting the bow on his shoulder. The lynx blinked once before turning her back on them, nose in the air. She sniffed the delicious air, feeling the drool form in her mouth. "She's hungry."

"That she may be, but what do we do with her? I don't think Mister Baggins would appreciate a lynx joining him at the dinner table. Uncle Thorin will throw a fit," Fíli remarked, sheathing his sword. He watched the ginger haired lynx with trepidation, believing that the small cat would lash out at them. Waiting a few moments, all he dealt with was a calm cat sniffing the air, a dreamy expression written across her face.

Kíli, however, seemed to like the cat. "So? We've done stupider things."

"Kíli!" Fíli hissed, nudging his brother in the ribs. "We can't take in every animal we see on this quest. It's bad enough that you do it at home...What on earth are you doing?"

"This is different," his brother replied, too busy kneeling down to get the cat's attention. "Come here, kitty. We'll get you some food!"

The lynx's ears twitched as her eyes widened in shock. Slowly she trotted towards the dark haired dwarf, sniffing him. Fíli watched in disbelief as Kíli began scratching the cat's ears, a soft purring coming from the animal. "Are you serious right now, Kíli? You're going to get into so much trouble!"

Kíli, however, pulled the mushy cat into his lap. "No I'm not. We're going to get in trouble together!"

Fíli brought a hand to his face and sighed, watching his brother give way too much affection to a strange animal that could try to kill him.

"Can we at least get into the house?" Fíli asked, quite done with the situation. Kíli nodded and scooped the lynx up into his arms, much to the chagrin of his brother. Ringing the doorbell, Fíli glared at his brother while waiting for the hobbit to answer the door. Eventually the small hobbit did, and they soon introduced themselves.

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kíli exclaimed enthusiastically. The lynx mowed in his arms, exclaiming her own greeting to the hobbit.

"Oh my goodness!" Mister Baggins shrieked, pointing at the cat in Kíli's arms. The young dwarf merely shrugged before pushing his way into the house after finding out the party wasn't cancelled. Fíli followed, hanging Bilbo his many weapons, telling him to be careful. The oldest prince watched as his brother let the cat jump out of his arms, the cat soon rubbing its head against Kíli's mudded boots.

"That's my mother's glory box!" Bilbo tried to tell, but it was on deaf ears. "Where did that lynx go? Did either of you see it? My, I can't imagine what my mother would say, having that dirty animal in the house. It'll ruin the drapes if it gets near them..."

All the while, the lynx moved about the house, nose in the air, sniffing for the food. She passed by two other dwarves who looked at her in confusion, but her attention was finding the kitchen. Going into the hall, she mewled when she spotted the dining room table covered in an assortment of food. Chicken, fish, ham...You name it, the table had it. Shaking her behind, she readied herself to hop up onto the table. Once up on it, she began to gnaw on the first thing she saw: a leg of chicken.

"What is this?" a dwarf asked, but she was too busy eating to see who it was. The chicken was just so good, and it had been ages since she had a real meal.

"We found it outside!" Kíli shouted from the living room, carrying a chair from the room and into the dining room.

"Kíli found it," Fíli correct, carrying his own chair into the dining room. Dwalin growled at the animal while Balin remained unperturbed, quite used to Kíli finding strays.

The lynx hissed back at the large dwarf before going back to try the ham. It melted in her mouth, the sweet savory meat halting her other senses. She took another large bite of the meat before it was ripped from her paws. Looking up she saw the same mean dwarf that growled at her.

"Rerowr?" came the question, but the burly dwarf didn't put the ham back down. He stared at the cat in annoyance as Kíli explained,

"She was outside the door. She didn't attack, and she came right towards me. We figured that there was no harm bringing her in."

"What's this 'we' nonsense?" Fíli asked, moving towards the keg of ale. Kíli shrugged, leaning over the keg as his brother played with the tap.

"It is strange that you found such a creature in the first place," a new voice said, and the two young dwarves looked up at Gandalf. The Grey Wizard looked down at them with a merry expression on his face, eyes twinkling towards the ginger haired cat gaining the attention of the new amount of dwarves. Dori kept Ori at bay, protecting his baby brother with his arm as Bofur laughed as the cat began to chase her own tail. Gandalf chuckled at the amusement of the others, all of them just as confused as the others. "Don't be fooled by the lynx, my dear friends. She is much more than what you think."

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" Nori asked, eying the lynx in suspicion. The cat sat with her eyes crossed, tired out from spinning in a circle. "It's just a lynx the boys picked up. A frighteningly calm lynx if you ask me."

All the while, Fíli shouted, "I didn't pick anything up!"

Gandalf chuckled once more. "She's actually a dear friend of mine. Her name is Ginny, and I would hope that you all will treat her with respect. She's the most docile creature I know."

"Then why did she hiss at me?" Dwalin asked, arms crossing over his chest.

"Naturally, if you provoke her she'll respond," Gandalf explained. "Now, lets get this little get-together rolling, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow! First of all, thank you so much for all the responses! I'm guessing that I hooked a lot of people into reading this story. Secondly, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. As you can see, I have five total stories in progress. The problem is that I have no ideas for them! Yay! No, I'm kidding. I have ideas, but I'm having trouble writing. This took me a while to write tonight, but after I got the idea, the ball went rolling! Thirdly, I'm sorry that this is short. Instead of dividing the chapter up of the two days, I thought it would be better to just split the two days up by giving each their own chapter. So, as my usual spiel, if you enjoy it, review, alert, favorite it. It means a lot. As usual, it's also just edited by me, not by someone else. As I always ask as well, I'm always looking for someone to help out! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ginny stretched her arms above her head after transforming out of her Animagus form. The dwarves had been asleep, and Gandalf kept a close eye on them to alert Ginny if one of them were to wake. Scratching her belly in an unladylike fashion, the ginger haired girl padded about the kitchen, using her magic to put utensils and pots back in their proper places. It had felt like a major release of energy as she levitated the stack of plates and bowls into the nearest cupboard. Her magic had felt compressed as she had been a lynx for the past three months, prowling about the countryside, trying to survive. Now she had a meal, a warm bed (or dwarf in her case, as Kíli grew attached to her), and roof over her head.

"Why do you want me on this quest?" she asked Gandalf after everything had been put away. The Grey Wizard had been staring into the dying embers in the fireplace, lost in thought. Clearing her throat, Ginny continued, "I mean, they think me a lynx, and what can a lynx do? I doubt they'd want a woman alongside them despite my...history."

"You are a valuable asset, and only a fool wouldn't see that," Gandalf explained lowly, eyes resting on a sleeping Thorin. Ginny peered at the king and frowned, remembering his vehement protest at the dinner table. He didn't want the animal along. End of story. With a sigh, Ginny flopped down onto the ground in front of Gandalf, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her thighs. Gandalf chuckled. "You shall always seem to be a tween to me, Ginevra."

Ginny scowled at his proclamation. "I am not a tween! I'm a grown woman."

"A grown dwarrowdam," Gandalf corrected with a knowing look. The ginger haired dwarf huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "A grown dwarrowdam who should settle down in a proper society! Really, you should be in Ered Luin or the Iron Hills starting a family. For the past ten years you have been scouring the land. You can't blame an old man for caring about your well being."

She absentmindedly began to scratch her beard, a strange addition to her many new features. It was odd having facial hair, but as a reincarnated dwarf, Ginny didn't have the heart to shave it off. It suited her in a very odd way, just as the way her new body made sense. She was shorter and stockier, with fuller breasts and hips. What might look like fat to Men and Elves was pure muscle, making her stronger than the average person. Many times she had used her strength to get out of horrible situations when magic couldn't be used, so she couldn't hate her new body.

"You care too much, Gandalf," she eventually said. "I'm not a real dwarf. Not like these dwarves surrounding us."

Gandalf shook his head. "You are as much as a dwarf as a next one. Yes, you weren't born a dwarf, but you have a dwarven heart. You are strong willed, a bit stubborn, but filled with heart. There is a reason why Äule chose you to be reincarnated into one of his children."

"You keep saying that, but how do we know you're right? For all we know, I could be a mistake!"

Just then, one of the dwarves stirred in his sleep. It was Bofur, if Ginny was correct. So, at Gandalf's words, she shifted back into the ginger haired lynx. Trotting over to Kíli, she didn't mind when she snuggled into his warm side, and she really didn't mind it when he suddenly hugged her closer to his body.

Back in his chair, Gandalf sighed, watching the scene unfold. Taking out his pipe, Gandalf used his own magic by snapping his fingers to light Old Toby. For the rest of the night, the wizard remained deep in thought, mostly about the quest and what it would entail.


End file.
